Chroniques du BSAA
by Fluffy Grimmy
Summary: Venez suivre les aventures plus ou moins glorieuses de Isaac Levy et Tia Anderson, capitaine et lieutenant du BSAA, au travers de ce recueil d'OS aussi divers que variés. Et quand ils en viennent à croiser nos héros préférés... On leur souhaite bien du courage. Tantôt sérieux et tantôt absolument stupides, ces textes n'ont pas de but précis, hormis divertir leurs lecteurs.


Bon bon... *toussote* J'ai la maladie de la fanfic jamais terminée, il semblerait. Voilà pourquoi je vais me concentrer sur des choses plus simples. Moins prises de tête. Je vous présente donc le premier OS d'une série qui sera plus ou moins longue. Le principe est fort simple : j'ai une liste de phrases présentant une situation précise, et à moi de broder autour. Voilà ce que ça donne !

Pour ce premier OS, je vous propose donc une petite introduction à mes deux personnages issus de l'univers de Resident Evil, Isaac Levy et Tia Anderson. Respectivement capitaine et lieutenant dans la branche anglaise du BSAA. Vous en apprendrez plus sur eux au fur et à mesure des OS, huhu. Peut-être. *part en ricanant comme une maniaque de mauvais dessin animé*

Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient, hormis mes deux abrutis, bla bla bla... Vous connaissez la chanson.

Bonne lecture !

 **OoOoOoO**

 _ **1\. "This is by far the stupidest plan you've ever had. Of course I'm in."**_

La situation était pour le moins… Désespérée. Ou tout du moins, elle ne laissait guère d'échappatoire. Pratiquement toute son unité avait été décimée par les armes biologiques. A vrai dire, il ne restait même plus que lui et son lieutenant. Cette dernière maugréait d'ailleurs, un peu contre tout ce qui passait. Ses cheveux qui n'arrêtaient pas de lui tomber devant les yeux et qu'elle menaçait de raser si elle rentrait en vie chez elle, la pluie battante qui s'abattait sur eux sans discontinuer depuis plusieurs jours, leur donnant l'impression de se trouver en permanence sous une douche glacée, et même contre son capitaine, qu'elle n'hésitait pas à affubler de tout les noms d'oiseaux possibles et imaginables. Isaac ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, du reste. Oh, il savait que c'était sa façon à elle de décompresser, d'évacuer toutes ces saloperies qu'ils avaient dû endurer. Ces hommes tombés au combat, on avait beau dire qu'ils savaient dans quoi ils s'engageaient, que les honneurs leur seraient rendus, que leur sacrifice servait une noble cause… Cela restait une perte difficile à avaler pour les compagnons d'armes encore bien vivants. Et qu'est-ce que les morts pouvaient bien faire d'un bel hommage funèbre, hein ?

\- Capitaine, il faut qu'on sorte de ce trou à rats, et vite !

\- Dites-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas, pour changer. Grogna l'homme en terminant de compter les munitions restantes. Le QG ne répond toujours pas ?

\- Non, impossible de les contacter. Notre radio doit être morte. C'est bien notre veine, tiens.

Un long silence suivit. Enfin, disons que le son des gouttes d'eau s'écrasant sur le sol et les toits de tôle grossière couvraient pratiquement tout autre bruit, y compris les gémissements des zombies qui erraient de-ci de-là à la recherche d'une pauvre âme à becquetter. Cachés derrière le comptoir d'un vieux bar abandonné depuis belle lurette, les deux agents du BSAA n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux pour se mettre à l'abri. Leur chance ? Qu'ils aient à faire à des cadavres ambulants ordinaires, et non pas à des horreurs du genre du virus C ou autres Ganados. Ceci dit, les Hunters et autres Lickers qui avaient réussi à les prendre par surprise et à décimer leur équipe ne devaient pas traîner si loin que ça… Isaac se passa une main sur le visage. Bordel. Il ne se voyait pas crever comme ça, et certainement pas aussi tôt. C'est vrai quoi, il n'avait pas encore cinquante ans ! Ce serait franchement con d'avoir survécu jusqu'ici pour finalement passer l'arme à gauche à quarante-six ans. Surtout avec un peu plus de dix ans au sein du BSAA dans les pattes.

\- J'ai un plan.

Arquant un sourcil sceptique, Isaac se tourna lentement vers la jeune femme. Environ de dix ans sa cadette, elle faisait un très bon soldat, mais manquait cruellement de discernement lorsqu'on en venait à parler stratégie. D'autant plus dans des situations pareilles. Alors oui, le capitaine se demandait quelle idée avait bien pu germer dans l'intellect parfois un brin loufoque de sa subordonnée. D'un signe de la tête, il l'invita à s'exprimer.

\- Vous voyez le bout de toit effondré, à l'étage supérieur ? Celui qu'on distingue à travers le plancher défoncé, juste au dessus de nous.

\- Je vois, oui. Où voulez-vous en venir ?

\- Vous allez me lancer là-haut.

\- … Pardon ?

\- Vous allez me lancer là-haut. Comme ça je vous remonte, et on pourra évacuer la zone de façon bien plus sûre qu'en passant par en bas, avec aussi peu de munitions disponibles.

\- On ignore ce qui peut rôder sur les toits, lieutenant Anderson ! Imaginez deux secondes qu'il y ait d'autres A.B.O qu'on ait pas vues ? Ou bien qu'il y ait des tireurs embusqués, quelque part ? On n'en a pas croisé un seul pour le moment, c'est vrai, mais notre briefing de début de mission n'excluait pas une présence humaine ennemie bien vivante sur place. Prudence est mère de sûreté, nous ne sommes plus que deux, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les têtes brûlées !

\- Nous n'allons pas sagement attendre de nous faire bouffer comme deux cons, non plus !

\- Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, mais soyez un peu raisonnable, damn !

\- Rah, je ne supporte pas ce putain de comportement mesuré que vous avez, vous autres Anglais ! Vous me brisez les… !

Le son clair d'une fenêtre qui se brise suivi du tintement des éclats de verre sur le béton les ramena instantanément en silence. Le gémissement rauque d'un zombie leur parvint. Avec leurs conneries, ils en avaient oublié la plus élémentaire discrétion. La fine équipe. Six ans qu'ils se supportaient lors des missions, et bien qu'ils se prenaient régulièrement le bec, au fond ils s'appréciaient et se respectaient beaucoup. C'est bien simple, le commandement aurait voulu les changer d'unité qu'ils auraient gueuler auprès de leurs supérieurs pour qu'on les remette ensemble. Comme un seul homme, ils bondirent sur leurs pieds et grimpèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre. Isaac fit la courte échelle à Tia, lui donnant l'impulsion nécessaire pour qu'elle atterrisse sans heurt sur le toit. Puis, comme prévu, elle se pencha pour saisir la main de son capitaine, qu'elle hissa à son tour. Une fois là-haut… Rien. Pas l'ombre d'un ennemi, pas un monstre, rien. Rien hormis la pluie et le vent, encore et toujours.

\- D'accord, c'était de loin le plan le plus idiot que vous n'ayez jamais imaginé. Mais je dois avouer que ça nous a sûrement sauvé la mise. La prochaine fois, peu importe combien votre idée me semble tordue, rappelez-moi de vous écouter. Avoua Isaac tandis qu'ils couraient sur les toits comme deux lièvres, plus qu'heureux de pouvoir mettre le plus de distance possible entre le carnavale macabre du mort-vivant et eux.


End file.
